Omnia Venena
|image = |imagewidth = 300px |caption = |Row 1 title = Marshal: |Row 1 info = Lloyd Kumar |Row 2 title = Years Active: |Row 2 info = 1985-present |Row 3 title = Operates out of: |Row 3 info = Headquarters: Philadelphia North-Central American Branch: Pittsburgh, Boston, Cleveland, Winnipeg, Ottawa, Iqaluit, Panama City, and Puerto Limón. Asian Branch: Beijing, Volgograd, Mumbai, Dubai, and Palangka Raya. One member somehow operating from Pyongyang. European Branch: Aalborg, Širvintos, Manchester, Córdoba, and Bern. One member somehow operating from Vatican City. South American Branch: Rawson, Boa Vista, Natal, and Caxias do Sul. |Row 4 title = Ethnicity: |Row 4 info = Various |Row 5 title = Membership: |Row 5 info = North-Central American Branch: 150 Full Members, 188 Mercs Asian Branch: 131 Full Members, 170 Mercs European Branch: 91 Full Members, 135 Mercs South American Branch: 88 Full Members, 100 Mercs Totals: 402 Full Members, 593 Mercs |Row 6 title = Illegal Activities: |Row 6 info = Assassination, Smuggling, Corruption of Government, Money Laundering, Fraud, Gambling, and occasionally Drunk Driving |Row 7 title = Allies: |Row 7 info = Neutral. |Row 8 title = Rivals: |Row 8 info = Neutral |Row 9 title = Average Net Profit: |Row 9 info = $2,500,000,000 ($2.5 Billion/Year) |}} History Omnia Venena started out as a small coalition of former gang members from various backgrounds. Pooling their resources, they started a relatively small assassination outfit, operating worldwide. Over the past 19 years, they have grown in power and influence, taking on a few other activities while remaining, at their core, an assassination group. The outfit's current Marshal, Lloyd Kumar, was one of the original founding members of the group, and the only one left alive. The syndicate has several legal front operations, mostly as casinos, junkyards, and pawn shops to facilitate the movement of men and equipment. Their current most successful front is a website that makes customized weaponry. Parts of the website are accessible on the normal internet, but the shadier parts - such as hiring hitmen, illegal custom weaponry, and other such services - are only accessible via the Deep Web. Codes Omnia Venena has certain ways of doing business. All members are expected to follow these codes, which are designed to help the syndicate stay low-profile and active. *Do not deal with terrorists. *Work for money, not ideals. *Always take half payment up front. *Do not fail. *Do not kill other members. Chain of Command Highest to lowest Marshal: Heads the entire organization. **Current Marshal: Lloyd Kumar General: Oversees operations for each branch of the organization: **North-Central American Branch: Francis Smith **Asian Branch: Anastas Innokenti **European Branch: Adelaide Brandt **South American Branch: Adão Almeida Adjutant: Each General and the Marshal has an Adjutant, who generally acts as an adviser and representative when meeting with other gangs. They are outside the Chain of Command, take part in none of the gang's illegal activities, and answer to their General and the Marshal. **Philadelphia: Antinanco **North-Central American Branch: Guiomar Abaroa **Asian Branch: Minh Metharom **European Branch: Alois Biskup **South American Branch: Yrian Abandonato Captain: Oversees Lieutenants. Each Branch has three Captains. **North-Central American Branch: Patton Trask, Ollie Lindon, Patrick Britton **Asian Branch: Radimir Kaur, Stojan Filipovic, Junko Xun **European Branch: Jameson Sharrow, Helmut Lewerenz, Peter Zamorano **South American Branch: Lucio Armando, Baltasar Fuentes, Jacó Rios Lieutenant: Oversees Privates and Mercs. Each Captain has Two to three Lieutenants. Private: New members of the gang who have earned trust. Lowest level of actual membership. Merc: New members of the gang who haven't earned trust. Equivalent to "Associate" ranking in other gangs